Abyss Arc Mansion Setting
Lounge area - Eight, ten feet long couches are placed along the walls. The couches have little cubby holes next to them for storing mining gear. Some of them even have artifacts in them for cleaning. The corners are bare and free of anything. The spaces are big enough for someone to fit into. The couches are solid brown and dirt free. On the wall that doesn't have couches on it are four flat screen T.V's that are built into the wall. Below the T.V's are cubby holes that are built into the wall. Each cubby hole holds something different. From Game Console's all the way to the games that are needed for them, even enough controllers for Ten people to play. The floor of the lounge is a plush type carpet, This carpet will change color as well, As well as its pattern. Its color depends on the weather outside. In front of each couch is a coffee table that is solid black in color. Each coffee table is small enough for two trays of food and the right size for feet to rest on. In the center of the room is a large low table that can seat about 10 people. It's flat and has golden runes dancing along its length. The runes on this table are what keep the room protected from fire and destruction. Under this table is the secret door to the basement. Its made from heavy wood and has runes carved into it. The carpet is cut around this door and can be moved if needed. In the corner left of you as you enter the room, in between 2 of the couches, is a small tatami mat, on which is set a humble chabudai (low Japanese style table) large enough to sit perhaps 3 people, a rather plain looking samovar sits on it, the samovar is always hot, and contains whichever tea has been brewed for the day. Kitchen - The floor of the kitchen is covered in Obsidian tile, Golden runes dance around the floor, stopping right at that walls. The cabinets in this room are made from solid dark oak wood and have bronze handles. On each cabinet door is a spell circle, creating an infinite space inside each cabinet. The cabinets are tucked into the corners, giving the whole room a lot more space. In the center of the room is an island counter that also has a mini bar. There are many windows in this room, Each one having a hanging flower bed. Each flower bed has its own mini garden. Ranging from bright and colorful flowers all the way to beautiful plants that bear foods. Hanging from the ceiling above the counter is a rack that holds the pots and pans. Below the cabinets are counters that wrap around the wall. Leaving enough space for a stove, oven, dishwasher, and a weird looking oven that's made from stone. There are also two sinks built into the counter. Each drawer in the counters has the same spell circle. Built into the wall is a closer with a larger version of the spell circle. Inside of the closet is two Fridges, two freezers, and shelves of food. The shelves hold dry and nonperishables, from jars of preserves to kinds of pasta. The freezers are Walk in, and contain copious amounts of meat, from beef and pork to more exotic meats like emu and elephant, to sides of meat in a variety of colors that seem ominously troll-like. Dining Room - The floor of this room is made of cherry wood, black runes dance around on its surface. In the centre of this room is a large table that can fit 40 people, each chair has a plush red cushion on the seating area. There is a lacy mat at each table area, even a mat for silverware, drinking cup and a mat for side dishes. As for the table, its made of Ashwood, the center of it is carved out, making a dipped area for food to rest in. The outer parts of the table are made of white pine and have golden runes covering its surface. There are floor to ceiling windows in this room, covered by large curtains that are crimson in color and have a black flower embroidery on them. The doors into this area are made of mahogany wood. Two doors for the kitchen area and one door for the lounge area. Great Hall - The floor os this area is solid cherry wood. Red runes dancing over its surface. The walls are covered in floor to ceiling windows that have black curtains over them. Delicate embroidery of gold covers them, making weird spell circles and runes. The spell circles are there to keep people safe and to make sure that each person is safe. In the middle of the great hall is a skylight. the center is clean glass while the outer edges are stained glass. At the end of the great hall is a set of double doors that are made from dark oak. There are random sitting areas in the great hall for those that want to smoke without going outside when its wet or cold. Next, to the doors are little bins for dropping off gear or artifacts. One bin is saved for shoes and is marked for such items. The coat tacks near the doors are made from gnarled wood and have random mining gear resting near them as well. On one little part of the wall is a little rack for whistles of those that have fallen. Glass Room - This room is dead center of the mansion. Its walls are made of reinforced glass, Making it rather hard to break it. Inside this room is a rather large garden and the stairway that leads upstairs. The stairs that are located in the dead center of this room are covered in vine growing plants. The stairs are made of solid wood. It's almost like someone carved stairs out of a growing tree. After walking in from the door, it can be easy for any mage to tell that this is a Pocket Dimension. Looking up would grant people the ability to see the outside sky. They can even see birds flying around. Just so no one can see into the attic. This large garden is full of plant life and critters of all shapes and sizes. The ground is covered in a thick, lush grass that is soft to the touch. The tree that forms the stairs is ancient and large. The branches spread out over the sky. The leaves of this tree range in the red and green range. The leaves of this tree never die and it never leaves to the season of summer. There are random wooden sheds scattered around in this room. Some of them are attached to trees while others have garden beds growing around them. There are a few that just have grass around them. There are a few random ponds spotted around this room. A few of the ponds have koi fish swimming around in them. The koi fish range in many colors, some of them are even blue. One of the ponds holds a Pygmy Hippo. This Pygmy Hippo just waddles around in this pond. Near the shore of this pond is a shed big enough for the hippo to fit inside of. Near the entrance of the door are two sheds that have a walled off area around them. The land inside of the walled of parts is covered in grass. There are some little shrubs in this that are meant for protection. Within the walls are two little herds of rabbits. The rabbits range in size, color, and coat type. One of the rabbits so happens to be solid white and standing out against all of the rabbits is a Jackalope. Running around the whole garden area is a Gray Shetland pony and a spotted Mini Donkey. These two creatures tend to guide people and even give them lifts when needed. Resting in it's on little glass dome is an amorphous gray slime creature that shifts its shape. It tends to waves at random living beings from within its dome. Mr. Shoggoth is carved into the glass dome. Growing in random clusters around this garden are truly wonderful flowers. The clusters look like someone took a bag of seeds, mixed it up and then scattered them around the whole area. Some of the clusters are growing around the bases of trees, even growing up from under the roots of the trees. Painted Daisy, Queen of Night Tulip, Princess Irene Tulip, Bleeds Maroon Rose, Miniature Daffodil, Miltonia Orchid, Ave Marie Daisy, Moon Light Carnation, and Empress of the Garden Rose all grow in this garden.